During magnetic recording disk manufacturing, a disk surface may be exposed to various types of contaminants. Sources of contamination may include process gases, chemicals, deposition materials, liquids, etc. Contaminants may be deposited on a disk surface in particulate form. If contamination particles are not removed from the disk surface, the particles may interfere with subsequent manufacturing processes of the disk or ultimately interfere with operation of a hard drive containing the disk.